Heart of Gold : I Wanna be a Good Brother!
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 01 : Mengapa harus wanita itu? Mengapa bukan nii-san? Nii-san menyayangimu lebih dari yang wanita itu berikan. Mengapa kau terus mengingat wanita itu? Apa yang harus nii-san lakukan agar kau bisa melupakannya?


[Chaptered]  
[Sequel] Heart of Gold  
Title : I Wanna be a Good Brother!  
Chapter : 01/?  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Family  
BGM : Exile - Heart of Gold

* * *

Ini sequel dari oneshot 'Heart of Gold', yang belum baca, silakan baca terlebih dahulu, biar nyambung.  
Sequel ini saya bikin multi-chap ya.

* * *

- Itachi PoV -

Uchiha Itachi.  
11 tahun.

"Uhuk... Uhuk...",  
Suara batuk Sasuke menyadarkanku dari tidur, hampir saja aku terlelap.  
"Sasuke", panggilku sambil menyentuh pipi gempalnya yang masih hangat dengan punggung tanganku.

Sasuke masih enggan membuka kedua matanya.  
"Cacu janji tidak nakal. Oka-can jangan pelgi~ Cacu janji... Uhuk.. Uhuk...", lirih Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.  
"Sasuke, buka matamu. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam berapa ? Kau bahkan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini", kataku sambil menoel-noel hidung peseknya.

Aku terus menoel-noel hidungnya, sesekali aku juga menoel pipi gempalnya itu. Perlahan Sasukepun membuka kedua matanya.  
"Oka-can cayang cacu?", tanya Sasuke berusaha meraih wajahku.

Kurasa Sasuke masih setengah sadar. Dengan pelan, aku meraih tangan mungil Sasuke.  
"Nii-san sayang Sasu", kataku.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha memahami bahasa bibirku.  
"Nii-san sayang Sasu", kataku lagi.

Sasuke masih diam dan belum memberiku respon. Sasuke hanya menatapku bingung.  
"Nii-can dua", lirih Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng. Baru kali ini Sasuke salah mengartikan isyaratku.  
"Bukan. Nii-san sayang Sasu", kataku memberi isyarat dengan tangan.  
"Ei, nii-can catu cekayang", Sasuke menatapku dengan ekspresi kebingungan.  
"Kau tidak memperhatikanku baik-baik", dengan gemas aku mencubit kedua pipi gempalnya itu.

Sasuke terus memasang ekspresi kebingungan, dia bahkan tidak tertawa sedikitpun, biasanya Sasuke akan tertawa sambil berkata, "Nii-can, pipi Cacu tambah yebal".

Mungkin karena Sasuke sedang demam, sehingga dia tidak bersemangat untuk meresponku.

Aku menghentikan cubitanku ketika mendengar suara batuk Sasuke. Aku mengambil segelas air yang terletak di meja untuk Sasuke.  
Kemudian aku mengangkat pelan tubuh Sasuke dan meletakkan 2 bantal di punggungnya, supaya Sasuke nyaman berbaring.  
"Minumlah", aku mendekatkan mulut gelas ke bibir Sasuke.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meneguk habis air yang ada di gelas.  
"Mau lagi?", tawarku.

"Ah ! Kau harus minum obat, tapi sebelum itu kau harus makan dulu", aku nyaris lupa memberi obat untuk Sasuke.  
"Nii-can, Cacu tidak OK~", lirih Sasuke.  
"Sasu demam", kataku.

"Nii-san panaskan bubur, Sasu tunggu di sini, OK?", jelasku dengan bahasa isyarat.

Sasuke menggeleng kuat.  
"Cacu mau Oka-can~", pinta Sasuke sambil menarik kaosku.

Mengapa kau terus mengungkit-ungkit wanita itu, Sasuke?

"Nii-san panaskan bubur untuk Sasu", aku tersenyum lembut sebelum melepaskan tarikan Sasuke dari kaosku.  
"Bubur dengan baaaanyak tomat", sambungku.

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, aku segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk memanaskan bubur yang telah dibuat Otou-san tadi pagi.

Sampai kapan aku harus menghindar ketika Sasuke membahas tentang wanita itu ?

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap_  
Terdengar langkah seseorang yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Nii-can! Nii-can! Cacu teyat! Nii-can!", terdengar suara teriakan Sasuke yang memanggilku.  
"Iya!", sahutku sedikit berteriak dari dapur, aku sedang membuat soup untuk Sasuke.

_BRuuuuK_  
Suara sesuatu yang keras menghantam lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Sasuke!", pikiranku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke terjatuh.

Dengan segera aku mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke!", teriakku terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring telungkup di lantai.

Aku menghampiri Sasuke dan menggendongnya ke sofa.  
"Mana yang sakit? Katakan pada nii-san!", kataku cemas, aku tidak ingin Sasuke terluka, tapi sekarang aku lalai menjaganya hingga dia terjatuh.  
"Nii-can... Cacu... teyat... Cacu... teyat... cekoyah...", lirih Sasuke sambil mencengkram tali tas yang sedang disandangnya.

Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah berseragam rapi lengkap dengan tas sekolah yang tersandang di punggunggnya.  
"Nayu, Cakuya, itana pacil, cekoyah", jelas Sasuke

Aku menggeleng.  
"Sasu demam, tidak sekolah",  
"Cacu janji Nayu Cakuya, itana pacil, cekoyah, Cacu janji", jelas Sasuke lagi.  
"Sasu demam, Naru, Sakura bilang main istana pasir setelah Sasu sehat, OK?", jelasku.  
"Cacu demam?", tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Aku mengangguk sambil menyentuh keningnya yang masih terasa hangat.  
"Itana pacil becok", lirih Sasuke kecewa, sepertinya Sasuke sangat ingin bermain istana pasir bersama temannya.

Aku memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.  
"Cacu janji itana pacil... Becok Nayu, Cakuya tunggu Cacu... Cama-cama itana pacil...", kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang serak.  
"Maafkan, nii-san yang telah membohongimu", lirihku.

Tidak tahu, ini sudah yang keberapa kali aku berbohong kepada Sasuke, aku merasa telah menjadi kakak yang paling jahat.

* * *

Sore harinya.

"Hiks.. hiks...", terdengar suara isakan seseorang.

Aku yang sedang tertidur di ranjang Sasukepun terbangun. Aku mempertajam penglihatanku, kulihat Sasuke sedang terbaring membelakangiku. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti ulat bulu.  
"Sasuke?", panggilku sambil mendekatkan diri dan memeluk tubuhnya yang kecil itu.

Suhu tubuhnya masih panas. Demamnya belum turun juga?

"Oka-can, jangan pelgi, Cacu tidak OK~ hiks..hiks...", lirih Sasuke terisak.

Aku membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dengan lembut. Kedua mata Sasuke masih terpejam, aku dapat melihat kedua matanyanya yang basah.  
"Sasuke, bangun. Kalau kau tidur sambil menangis, itu bisa membuatmu masuk angin", kataku pelan sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tanganku.  
"Oka-can~ peyuk Cacu~", Sasuke terus mengigau.

Aku membawa Sasuke dalam dekapanku, kupeluk dia dengan erat.  
"Mengapa harus wanita itu? Mengapa bukan nii-san? Nii-san menyayangimu lebih dari yang wanita itu berikan. Mengapa kau terus mengingat wanita itu? Apa yang harus nii-san lakukan agar kau bisa melupakannya?", lirihku, aku sedih mendengar Sasuke yang terus mengigaukan wanita itu.  
"Cacu... Cayang... Oka-can..", ucap Sasuke dengan napas berat.

Merasa aneh dengan cara bernafas Sasuke, akupun melonggarkan pelukanku.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sasuke, buka matamu!", rasa panikku muncul ketika Sasuke tidak meresponku, Sasuke bahkan tidak mau membuka kedua matanya setelah aku menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi gempalnya.

Aku meraih ponselku yang terletak di atas meja untuk menghubungi Otou-san. Otou-san sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini, sebentar lagi beliau akan tiba.

Aku mondar-mandir tidak jelas, tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku menghentikan gerakanku ketika mendengar suara Sasuke.  
"Oka-can...", lirih Sasuke.  
"Oka-san?", aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Ponsel yang berada digenggaman, kulepas dengan sengaja. Aku menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang, kulirik sebentar wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan berkeringat.

Kemudian aku tersenyum kecut menatap langit-langit.  
"Oka-san... Oka-san, Oka-san! Mengapa kau terus memanggilnya! Dia tidak ada di sini dan dia tak mungkin kembali lagi! Buka matamu, Sasuke! Ini nii-san! Apakah aku tidak berarti bagimu! Hah!", teriakku sejadi-jadinya, aku sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku lagi. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali. Air mataku bahkan tidak bisa kutahan supaya tidak keluar. Aku benar-benar frustasi.

Aku kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih enggan membuka matanya.  
"Kau menyakitiku, Sasuke~", lirihku sambil menyentuh pipinya kanannya.

Pipi hangatnya sangat kontras dengan tanganku yang dingin.  
"Nii-can...",

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan, kemudian dia menyentuh punggung tangan kiriku yang masih menempel di pipinya. Entah apa yang membuatku enggan menyingkirkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Hn~ Ini nii-can...", lirih Sasuke sambil tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Nafasnya mulai ringan dan beraturan.

Pikiranku sedikit tenang. Dan rasa bersalahkupun muncul, tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah liar seperti ini.

"Maafkan nii-san~", aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pipinya, "Kau membuatku hangat, Sasuke"  
"Nii-can...", panggil Sasuke setelah membuka kedua matanya. Matanya tampak sembab dan sedikit bengkak.  
"Ah~ Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau membuatku cemas", aku tersenyum sambil memeremas pelan kedua pipinya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.  
"Pipi Cacu tambah yebal~", Sasuke mencoba untuk tertawa meskipun kerongkongannya kering.

* * *

Malam harinya, setelah Otou-san menidurkan Sasuke. Aku hanya terdiam duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, aku bahkan tidak menyalakan TV, padahal malam ini ada acara quiz favoriteku.  
Pikiranku saat ini dipenuhi dengan rasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Kau tidak ingin tidur?", tanya Otou-san sambil duduk di samping kananku.  
"Hn", aku menggeleng pelan.

Otou-san menepuk pelan pundakku.  
"Kau tidak perlu cemas, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Demamnya juga sudah turun", jelas Otou-san.  
"Ini salahku, aku bukan kakak yang baik. Sasuke sakit karena aku kurang teliti menjaganya, aku kurang memperhatikan, aku membuatnya menangis. Aku lalai memegang tugas sebagai seorang kakak", lirihku tertunduk, aku tidak bisa menatap Otou-san, Otou-san pasti kecewa padaku.  
"Besok kau harus masuk sekolah. Otou-san tidak ingin kau ketinggalan pelajaran", kata Otou-san datar.  
"Hn", anggukku.

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkan Otou-san.

Hanya itukah responmu, Otou-san? Kau tidak ingin marah padaku?

"'Soup buatan nii-san enak. Rasanya seperti buatan Oka-san, tapi ini jauh lebih enak', itu yang Sasuke kakatan", kata Otou-san.

Aku sedikit kecewa, mengapa rasa soupku sama seperti buatan wanita itu? Tapi rasa bahagiaku mengalahkan rasa kecewaku. Aku bahagia karena Sasuke bilang rasa soupku jauh lebih enak dari wanita itu. Meskipun aku tidak mendengarkannya secara langsung.  
Huf~ Aku terlalu besar kepala. Hahaha...

"'Cacu becok cembuh. Cacu kuat', itu juga yang Sasuke katakan", sambung Otou-san menirukan perkataan Sasuke dengan cedel.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar Otou-san yang berbicara cadel.  
"Hn! Adikku memang kuat", kataku.

Keesokan harinya.

"CENDWIIIIT!", teriak seorang bocah cadel.

Belum sempat aku membuka kedua mataku -nyawaku juga belum terkumpul sepenuhnya-, ada 'sesuatu' yang besar menimpa punggungku.

"OCH!", teriakku terkejut dan juga sakit pada punggung dan pinggangku.  
"Ohayou!", sapa Sasuke yang masih menempel di punggungku, dialah 'sesuatu' itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku supaya bisa melihat Sasuke. Sasukepun berpindah posisi menjadi menempelkan diri di dadaku.  
Kulihat Sasuke sudah berseragam rapi, wajahnya juga tampak lebih berseri. Senyum lebarnya dan pipinya yang gempal, melihatnya seperti ini saja merupakan kebahagianku di pagi hari.  
"Ohayou!", sapa Sasuke lagi.  
"Oha-yoooou~", balasku sambil menarik gemas kedua pipi gempalnya itu.  
"Ah! Nii-can! Pipi Cacu yebal!", jerit Sasuke.

Aku melepaskan cubitanku, kemudian beralih ke rambut pantat ayamnya dan mengacak-ngacak gemas. Sasuke hanya tertawa geli.

Setelah puas memainkan rambut Sasuke, Sasuke perlahan memegang kedua tanganku.  
"Ayigatou, nii-can", kata Sasuke sambil meletakkan kedua tanganku dan menempelkannya ke kedua sisi pipinya, demamnya sudah hilang.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, memberi isyarat bahwa aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke.  
"Tangan nii-can, Cacu cembuh, demam hiyang", jelas Sasuke yang masih enggan melepas kedua tanganku, "Tangan nii-can buat cop eeeeeeenak untuk Cacu",  
"Tangan nii-can cepeti oka-can. Tapi Cacu yebih cuka tangan nii-can. Cacu cayang nii-can, caaaaaayaang", celoteh Sasuke sambil menggenggam gemas kedua tanganku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum puas.  
"Nii-san saaaaaaaaaaaaaayang Sasu!", balasku meremas pipi gempalnya lagi.

Oh, Kami-sama! Terima kasih telah menjadikanku seorang kakak untuk adik kecilku yang hebat ini.

* * *

Terputus

* * *

Review, please ^^v


End file.
